Lightning Night
by Jennarei
Summary: His chest heaved as another bolt of lightning raced through the air, making his heart pound. That was it, he had to get out there. A groan from Nya stopped him though. He turned, wincing and praying that she didn't wake up. She would never let him go if she did. (Rated T for suggested themes)


**I will continue "Bandages and Temporary Mothers", and I actually have a planned series ;) but this little plot bunny jumped out at me one day in my AP Bio class (why, I don't understand XD) and I had to get it out. I hope you like it! :)**

**ENJOY!**

Rain hit the window, creating a soft persistent sound that would have lulled any one to sleep. If it wasn't the rain, the soft breaths emanating from the delicate lips of a samurai would have calmed anyone down until their eyes slid closed. However, Jay Walker was not anyone.

The lightning that streaked across the gray sky seemed to shoot through his veins. He could only lie wide awake, feet twitching with pent up energy, as his element raced freely through the atmosphere. It seemed to call for him. It tugged at his every fiber, begging him to join in on the fun.

His chest heaved as another bolt of lightning raced through the air, making his heart pound. That was it, he had to get out there. He turned, twisting carefully so that the ebony haired woman curled into his side wouldn't hit the mattress too suddenly, and used his ninja training to silently rush to their closet and fling open the doors. There, amongst various dresses and red woman's pants, was his extra suit. Gleaming in the low light, it looked like manna from heaven.

"Yes!" he hissed, in his usual excited manner. A groan from Nya stopped him though. He turned, wincing and praying that she didn't wake up. She would never let him go if she did. Thankfully, she only grumbled something about a bear and bacon and slipped back into her dreams. He let out an almost silent sigh of relief. Turning back to his suit, he tried to figure out how he was going to change. Spinjitzu would be too loud...fine, traditional way it would be. He slipped out of his sweat pants and t-shirt and tired to slip into the silver and blue ninja suit as silently as possible. Unfortunately, Jay underestimated the difficulty of the several straps and metal cover for his arm and the silver accessories clattered to the ground in an orchestra of pings and dings.

"Ah!" Nya gasped, shooting up in bed and reaching for the daggers she kept in her nightstand, her eyes wide and startled. Jay winced and tried to hide his attire by slipping an extra blanket from the closet around his shoulders.

"It's okay honey!" he whispered, smiling at her bewildered expression as she pointed a dagger at her husband. She squinted and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"What on earth are you doing up? And what was that noise?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her torso into a backwards arch. Jay's eyes wandered to her hidden curves, buried underneath one of his shirts that she seemed so fond on borrowing. His fingers twitched with the sudden urge to hold her. He briefly wondered when these unsatiable urges would ebb away (after all, they had been married for several months already)...then he chuckled, realizing he didn't really want them to.

"I was just going for a midnight snack. Um, do you want anything?" he smiled and reached out a hand to smooth his bed head. That was a mistake. It revealed his special blue sleeves. The ninja immediately realized his mistake but looked out the small window in longing as another flash lit up the stormy clouds. Rolling thunder followed, seemingly accenting the narrowed eyes of his wife. Jay felt a slight tremor of fear travel throughout his body. She detangled herself from the sheets and crawled to the edge of the bed on her hands on knees. If she didn't look like a tiger closing in on her prey, Jay might have been heavily persuaded to meet her at the edge of the bed.

"You weren't going outside were you? In that storm?" She crossed her bare legs so that she was sitting indian style and placed her head in her hand.

"No..."

"You're a terrible liar." her stare seemed to bore into his very soul.

"Yeah, I know...but come on, Nya! Please? I can barely stand it! The lightning is practically screaming at me to join it! Every flash is begging me to go outside, to be surrounded by the stuff!" he got down on his knees, landing directly in front of her. He clasped his hands and pouted, giving up every ounce of dignity he had. Nya raised her eyebrows. She was impressed. He _really_ wanted to go out there. Still, she had to be the voice of reason. Maybe there was something she could offer...she had a flash of inspiration.

"Out there? In this weather? You'll catch your death out there! Come on babe, stay inside...?" she placed her hands on his chest and slid them up until they were behind his neck. She leaned down and gently kissed him, lightly biting his lip. She felt him shiver underneath her touch.

"Stay...inside?" he seemed to have to force the words out of his mouth. She nodded and giggled, rubbing her nose against his. She felt her heart flutter inside her chest as he returned the kiss and rose to his feet, slipping off his suit and pulling on his sweat pants. She pouted.

"Aw, what's wrong Jay?"

"I have first patrol tomorrow...as much as I want to...I-I-I just can't" he swallowed heavily and flopped onto the bed, motioning her over to him. She crawled towards him and situated herself so that she was sitting on his lap, curled into his chest. She yawned as the steady rise and fall of his chest began to lull her to sleep. He smiled as he rubbed her back and layed her down, doing so himself and drawing her into his body. She laughed quietly into his neck.

"Does this mean you're not going to join the lightning?" she whispered, rubbing his chest and kissing his jaw. He kissed her forehead in response.

"No. My wife is worried about me, why would I let her worry go to waste?" he whispered back. The word still seemed a little foreign but sweet in his mouth. Wife. It would take him a while to get used to it, even after more than 4 months of marriage, but it still sent little electric shocks down to the tips of his toes.

Maybe he didn't need the lightning that streaked across the sky...after all, he had his own little lightning maker resting in his arms.

**So, what did you think? I hope the ending wasn't too bad XD Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
